kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Daigo Tachikawa
History Daigo Tachikawa is a Native, a Worm native to Earth. He was first seen asking Tendou to stop collecting the Zecters as it will his and Hiyori's lives in danger. Tendou took it as a threat and prepared to transform, only for the Kabuto Zecter to calmly land on Daigo's palm. Because of his natural peaceful nature, he often tries his best to escape the Invader Worms, he uses his power only to defend the ones around him. He works at a nursery school and loves playing with the kids. After class one day, Daigo Tachikawa was nearly attacked by a Worm, but Kagami saves him. Daigo was given a chance to run away, but saw a mother and her child being threatened by Worms. So Daigo changed to his Native form and attacked the other Worms, letting the mother and child escape. Having the ability to summon any Zecter, he summons the Drake Zecter with the Grip attached and transformed into Drake, destroying all the Pupaworms and driving Cochleaworm away. He was wounded and Kagami took him to Tsurugi's house. Tachikawa discovered Tsurugi's true form as Scorpioworm after shaking hands with him and Tsurugi discovered like-wise. Using the Discalibur, Tsurugi begins to attack Tachikawa, saying he is a Worm and must be destroyed. Tachikawa counters by calling the Sasword Zecter with Yaiver swinging towards him, smashing the Discalibur, and escaped using the Clock Up feature. After Riku Kagami told both Tendou and Arata that both Kabuto and Gatack Zecter are created to endlessly fighting Worm, Daigo was nearly killed when Tendou becomes Kabuto. But this isn't the main reason he died afterwards as Daigo was killed by a Cochlea Worm. His death had been avenged by Tendou when he transforms into Kabuto Hyper Form and finishes the Worm with Maximum Rider Power Rider Kick. Forms Through his ability to call on the Zecters, he can become a Rider and have been seen calling forth the Kabuto, Drake and Sasword Zecters, and transformed into Drake and Sasword. - Rider= *'Rider Height': 189cm *'Rider Weight': 91kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 6t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.5s Drake's Rider Form (ライダーフォーム Raidā Fōmu?) The sleeker, faster, and more offensive form of Drake that morely resembles the dragonfly motif. In this form Drake has access to the Clock Up (クロックアップ, Kurokku Appu) command which allows Drake to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By folding back the wings on the Drake Zecter (the top halves forming a "scope" that can be used for targeting), Drake activates the Rider Shooting (ライダーシューティング, Raidā Shūtingu) blast attack. }} - Sasword= - Rider= *'Rider Height': 197cm *'Rider Weight': 98kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3.5t *'Kicking Power': 6t *'Maximum Jump Height': 36m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.4s Sasword's Rider Form (ライダーフォーム Raidā Fōmu?) is the sleeker and more offensive-based form which more resembles the scorpion on which Sasword is named after and themed. It is in this form that Sasword has access to the Clock Up (クロックアップ Kurokku Appu?) command which allows Sasword to travel at speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By lifting and closing the tail-like switch on the Sasword Zecter, Sasword activates the Rider Slash (ライダースラッシュ Raidā Surashhu?) attack. }} - Native= Daigo's true form. Like other Natives, Daigo and the others arrives on Earth 35 years ago and develop the Masked Rider System.He is the first Native to appear in the series. He can also create and disguise his own human form and summon Zecters along with their transformation equipment. }} Equipment Drake Zecter *'Device Type': Drake Grip ('Henshin' Gun) *'Animal': Dragonfly *'Color': Sky Blue *'Cast Off System': Pulling the trigger on the Drake Grip after pulling the Drake Zecter's tail throttle. *'Cast Off Announcement': "CHANGE DRAGONFLY!!!" *'Clock Up System': Slip fingers along the Trace Switches on the ZECT Buckle. *'Primary Finisher': RIDER SHOOTING - Drake folds up the Drake Zecter's wings into its scope mode, and targets his enemy. Once the target is locked, Drake pulls the throttle, beginning the power charge. Once the charge is complete, a large power shot can be fired; packs enough force to obliterate the Worm. * ' Drake Grip (Henshin Gun)': Drake's henshin device also acts as his primary weapon, able to create a seemingly infinite amount of metal bullets for its disposal. The weapon is also affected by Clock Up, meaning, all bullets shot from the Drake Grip by "Clocked-Up" Drake are significantly faster than regular bullets. Sasword Zecter *'Device Type': Sasword Yaiver ('Henshin' Sword) *'Animal': Scorpion *'Color': Purple *'Cast Off System': Pulling the trigger on the Sasword Yaiba after pushing the Sasword Zecter's Force Tail into it. *'Cast Off Announcement': "CHANGE SCORPION!!!" *'Clock Up System': Slip fingers along the 'Trace Switches' on the ZECT Buckle. *'Primary Finisher': RIDER SLASH - First activated by resetting the Force Tail to default 'up' position. When Sasword sets the Force Tail back down, the Sasword Needle will circulate the tachyon energy stored within the Sasword Zecter. At this point, the charged tachyon particles blend with the gushing venom of the Sasword Yaiba via photon conversion, allowing the Yaiba to cut down the enemy Worm with venomous slashes. Another variation of this attack involves the Rider Slash being sent as venomous cutting waves through the air. *'Sasword Yaiver: '''By placing the Sasword Zecter onto the '''Sasword Yaiver' (サソードヤイバー Sasōdo Yaibā), The Sasword Yaiver also acts as his personal weapon, enabling to perform the Rider Slash attack. Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Temporary Riders Category:Worms Category:Non human riders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Riders Category:Kabuto Riders